Woulda',Shoulda',Coulda'
by wheretobe
Summary: A set of dreams changing things completly. [Huddy]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Woulda', shoulda', coulda' (I/ )

Author: curseofAvalon

Authors notes: Alternate Universe

Pairing: Seriously Huddy

Rating: **M!!! beware !!**

Summary: coming home for some midnight treat

Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

Moonlight was pouring through the window, falling in a silver, diagonal beam on the bed and creating hills of light and indentations of shadow wherever it graced her body.

He slowly undressed himself down to his boxer briefs before sitting down on his side of the bed and watching the rise and fall of her chest.

He would've been with her earlier. Clearly she'd thought he would, for she laid on the bed, under the soft linen sheets, completely nude. Something, as so often with them, came in between though. His patient decided to go code blue on him after they thought that the antibiotics where actually working. So he stayed, trying to solve yet another puzzle, knowing it would once more keep him from going home at a sensible time.

Still they never once complained about it. Being home this late happened to both of them. Still, seeing her now, the silvery light accentuating the curve of her breasts and hip, he regretted it deeply.

A soft wind swept through the half open window and carried on through the room, making her shiver and turn onto her back fully, the sheet slipping even lower on her smooth skin, revealing her perking nipples and goosebumps forming on her body. His mouth watered as he watched the familiar reaction, remembering exactly how he so often created it for her. Stretching his legs he angled his body so he could watch her more comfortably and then softly pulled at her sheet. It slipped, easily, all the way down until he could see and reach for anything he desired.

His hand hovered back up, coming to rest softly on her flat abdomen, the muscles underneath hitching in anticipation. It felt almost too easy to him. Here she was reacting like this while deep in Morpheus dreamworld, giving him the oh so much desired power.

Slowly and carefully he let his hand travel upward in a soft caress, reaching the rise of her ribcage and the underside of her breasts, his own breath catching with hers, his body reacting to every soft sigh he drew from her full lips. Under his hand he felt her heartbeat quicken and her breath came out faster. But that was nothing compared to the moan he received when he leaned down and softly circled her hard nipple with his tongue, then catching it between his teeth and letting them graze it almost tenderly.

While his mouth busied itself on her full breasts his left hand was traveling lower and lower, stroking over her thighs, down to her knee's so he could softly part her legs. He didn't want to wake her just now.

All his blood was rushing south fast, his right hand finding her left and putting it onto his hardening crotch. The thrill he felt stroking her, tasting her and feeling her while she was asleep was almost overpowering. He knew he would probably not last long and then he felt it, Her hand closing around him and squeezing him hard. He looked up at her moaning deeply and finding her eyes half open, a smirk on her lips as she squeezed and massaged him even harder.

With a yelp House woke, his shirt clinging to his sweaty torso, his hair plastered to his forehead and his boxers embarrassingly sticky. Throwing the sheets off of him he looked down at himself and groaned, wiping his hand over his face.

Then after waking fully he snorted and shook his head. That woman was even hunting him down in his own dreams now, making him feel like a pimpled 14 year old. He stood, shakily, and got rid of his boxers.

Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Woulda', shoulda', coulda' (II/? )

Author: curseofAvalon

Authors notes: Alternate Universe

Pairing: Seriously Huddy

Rating: b R!!! beware /b 

Summary: A hot summer day.

Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

Summer had definitely struck them hard, she thought as she opened her front door and pushed it open with her side while trying to balance her bags with the groceries. She couldn't remember when it had been this hot this early in the morning the last time and cursed herself for not going to the grocery shop earlier the week when it had been warm but manageable.

After she finished unpacking the bags and storing everything in the fridge she leaned her head against the cold surface of it's door and sighed. She felt drained already and was sweaty once more, requiring another shower. First she frowned at the thought, feeling too lazy to move, but then the prospect of the icy spray made her move, clambering up the stairs while already getting rid of her top and bra in anticipation.

As she walked into her bedroom she had to smile at her lover, lying in a tangle of sheets and snoring softly. The previous night had him powered out and he slept longer than he already did usually. Slowly she made her way past the bed, hoping not to wake him, for he deserved his sleep after last nights attention he gave her. She peeled her tight fitting jeans of her and then threw them to her hamper, her thong following quickly.

Once in the shower she turned the heat down to icy and stepped into the spray gasping. Goosebumps were forming almost already of only the thought of the cold water, her nipples hardening and a shudder running up and down her spine. Once she adjusted to the needle pricking feeling of the water hitting her, she found herself enjoying the refreshing spray, the life smashing back into her limps, her senses almost on overdrive.

Closing her eyes she lent her back against the cold tiles, groaning with bliss as the heavy feeling lifted from her shoulders. She had to smile once more remembering the previous night, how it lifted her spirits to be with her lover. In the second she finished the thought she heard the shower stall door creaking. She didn't need to wait long and a body touched hers all the way, her chest, her nipples, rubbing against his chest hair, their tummies smacking together and his mouth landing on her collarbone.

'I'm taking a cold shower not a hot one'

'I don't care, how mean not to wake me woman. You know I always enjoy our showers.'

She smiled, eyes never once opening, and then let her hands land on his hips.

'I know.'

Simple words, that was all she felt herself able to utter for his mouth was traveling in an exquisite and tantalizing way over her neck, shoulders and top of her chest, before finally landing on her mouth and claiming her with one kiss. It was torture to feel him all pressed against her, feel him pressing his arousal into her tummy while being trapped between him and the wall. A moan escaped her and her body arched into his waiting mouth, his hands massaging her breasts sensually while one of his legs parted hers.

'God, why are you doing this to me?'

He only smirked against her and then proceeded to kiss every inch of sweet and warm skin he could reach. She knew he was about to take his fucking time, and she wasn't happy about it. He had already done so the night before and she knew exactly what she needed now.

'Don't you dare keeping me on the edge again. Take me or leave me to finish my shower.'

She opened her eyes them, staring into his dark and rich blue orbs, a twinkle in them telling her how much he liked to be bossed, even if he would never admit it. And thats when she felt him slowly pressing into her, all the way, his mouth slightly open and his pupils dilating when he had entered her to the tilt.

A deep moan escaped her and her fingers clawed at his back. Slowly he started thrusting and she drew one leg farther on up on his hip so he could enter her deeper.

'Don't...not...slow. God damn it just do me already!'

'Your wish is my command.'

Those were the last words she registered before he started pounding into her mercilessly. It wouldn't be taking them long to fall over the edge, but she didn't care. They had more time on their hands now that it was the weekend.

He squeezed her breasts again before latching his hot mouth onto her nipples, the cold water cooling their bodies and she was sure that they emanated steam. As she felt her self nearing her climax she pulled his face up and kissed him deeply, making him look into her eyes.

'God...Lisa...Please...'

The next words were lost on her since they were over tuned by the annoying voice of a phone. She woke, groggily, feeling the ache between her thighs, the wetness pooling there and the heat rising off her skin.

She took a look at her bedside clock and groaned.

3 a.m.

Her hand palmed her face as she tried to wipe of sweat and sleepiness. She couldn't believe she had dreamed off him again, it was driving her fucking nuts.

Her irritation only grew when the phone kept ringing. Annoyed and angered she took the portable and pressed the green button.

'Cuddy?'

'Hey Cuddles, I just had the single most exciting dream...'

She groaned and hung up,her face flushing at his timing, when she had just been having the most erotic dream ever. She pulled the cord of the station soon after making sure he wouldn't disturb her again, and hoped that if she ignored the thumping of blood in her center it would just go away.

i Yeah right... . /i 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Woulda', shoulda', coulda' (III/? )

Author: curseofAvalon

Authors notes: Alternate Universe

Pairing: Seriously Huddy

Rating: b R!!! beware /b 

Summary: The Consequences of being a dreamer

Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

'God you look aweful Dr. Cuddy. Almost looks like you hadn't had a good nights sleep.'

Her shoulders slumped lower as she entered her office under the taunts of Gregory House. It was like being back in 5th grade and getting your pigtails pulled and told you look fat. Cuddy dropped her purse on her couch unceremoniously and then went to check her in pile to see what was already piling up like the Mont Blanc this early morning.

Her eyes widened when she looked at the first folder, it almost looked like Greg House was handing in the last three months worth of paperwork. She opened each of the 20 or so folders, checked the writing and came to the conclusion that it was definitely his work.

The office door behind her swung open and out of instinct she knew who was standing behind her, ready for a snarky comment. A thrill went through her like a lightning jolt and she held herself back from shivering visibly.

' I can not believe that you actually did your paperwork, alone, without having Cameron write everything and just sign it of.'

She put the folders back down and turned around, his trademark smirk made her feel flustered and she chastised herself for feeling that way.

'Well, you know what I say: always keep shocking!. By the way I need you to sign of an essay I wrote for the New England Medical Journal about the newest case we had three weeks ago.'

She slowly made her way towards her couch and sat heavily, trying to keep herself from gaping at him.

'You're joking right? You haven't written anything in almost what...4 or 5 years?'

'My contract states I have to write something from time to time...'

House kept his spot next to the door and leafed through the three pages of work checking for spelling mistakes one last time. He was abso-fucking-lutely serious.

'Why on earth would you keep to any promise at all?'

She was flustered beyond believe, close to hyperventilating, knowing what impact a work of Gregory House would have with the Journal Readers, what it would mean for Princeton Plainsboro.

He pouted and finally looked down at her.

'Hey...thats just mean Cuddles.'

'Oh...my...god... . You killed someone right?'

' I can't believe this. For once I do my job and you're still not satisfied. I don't remember you being that hard to please.'

The snarkiness was back and she knew she should've enjoyed the calm while it lasted. Rolling her eyes she grabbed for the essay and rolled her eyes.

'I'll look over it...wait...when did you have time to write all this?'

'You know me...I'm a regular insomniac.'

It wasn't a lie, but last night House's insomnia hadn't struck for the usual reasons, no it were the dreams about a certain hospital administrator that kept him so tightly strung that nothing had helped.

He had tried the cold showers, reading, doing house work, even the good old porn channel couldn't help. So he got out files and when he finished that and he still felt as if his blood was on fire he started the essay.

Cuddy snorted and then almost smiled. She looked at him sincerely and then in the sweetest tone ever said:

'If you ever call me at this time of the night again I'll make sure you'll never have a waking hour again.'

'Awww come on Cuddy there were times when you didn't decline a booty call.'

'I believe you have clinic hours Dr House.'

Sipping her coffee she started reading through his essay, making her point by pretending he wasn't there anymore.

I was already 10 p.m and night shift was buzzing through the hospital. He made his way past evil Brenda's nurse station, the new nurse looking at him terrified and trying to blend with the desk so he wouldn't notice her. His gaze though shifted to the tinted glass windows in the office doors of Cuddy's den. Soft, faint light was still on and he briefly wondered if she pulled an all nighter again.

His curiosity was rising, he hadn't heard of her all day, no complaints, no law suits against him, no screaming at him for his bedside manner. Stealthily he crept into her outer office and spied through the door. She wasn't at her table, but the little reading lamp there was lit. Craning his neck he looked to the left side and made out two Pump free feet on the couch, stretched over the farthest armrest.

At the thought of her being asleep, images flashed through his mind of his dream that had left him so damn hot. Here she was, sleeping before him in real life.

Slowly House opened the office door and sneaked in, closing the door just as quietly after him. He stood still, gazing down at her, his breathing fastening. Cuddy was fast asleep, her hair fanned out around her shoulders, her lush lips slightly open and the faintest blush on her cheeks. His heart raced in his chest as his dream played out before his inner eye again, how she smiled at him through sleep lidded eyes, a naughty smile on her lips.

He went closer still, it felt like a string was attached to him, pulling him towards her. He came to stand, towering over her, watching intently. His hand moved on his own accord, reaching down to stroke a strand of her off her face. Before he could reach it tho the door burst open and a cleaning cart wheeled in.

Cuddy's eyes snapped open and she sat up abruptly, her eyes wide as she gazed at the frozen House, his hand lingering in the air next to her.

'House? What the hell are you doing here?'

She was confused, about her surroundings first, then about the time and lastly about the circumstances she found herself in with House.

'Just...waking you.'

'Rrright...'

She was barely convinced but it would have to do. Both heads turned to the cleaning lady, who returned their stare unfazed.

'What? I work here too!'


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Woulda', shoulda', coulda' (IV/? )

Author: curseofAvalon

Authors notes: Alternate Universe

Pairing: Seriously Huddy

Rating: b R!!! beware /b 

Summary: The Consequences of being a dreamer

Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

The Whiskey softly made its way down House's throat, warming his stomach and calming his mind a little. He pushed the glass back to the Bartender and motioned for a refill, almost sticking his tongue out as the guy looked at him with pity.

'You seem like you're in some deep shit. Seen it all before here... . This one's on the House.'

Swirling the golden liquid in his glass he thanked the guy with a nod before downing it fast. He tried numbing his mind so he wouldn't be able to dream once he returned home. For the past week he had been having erotic dreams of ' Ma'am Satan' herself at every possibility, even if it was just a short nap. He was used to sleep deprivation, but he wasn't used to the way his mind seemed to claim sleep now without his consent. His body seemed to seek every chance to get tired, just to get some physical and embarrassing release from a dream.

Behind him the crowd cheered when a huge white College kid and another guy started a game of down the Scotch and House was sure he would be seeing one of them in ICU tomorrow.

The stool next to him made swishing sound as the air was pressed from the polster when someone sat down on it and House felt her Majesty Grumpiness rising for he liked the solitude of getting drunk without someone stealing the light from the open sign.

'I would sit somewhere else if I was you, I like the eerie look the green light from the 'Open' sign gives my left nostril.'

The figure next to him snorted dismissively.

'As if that would do any good. Better to hide you and save the Hospitals reputation.'

A tiny half smile broke out on his face and House had to duck his head so Cuddy wouldn't see.

'Well then tell me what the hell Miss Perfect is doing here sitting her but on the filthy stools of ...'

Actually he had to peer at the door again to read the bars name since he usually never came here, too close to the Hospital.

'...Danny's.'

The Bartender shot him a look as if considering to clean the Bar with him, but the nasty stare spell was broken by Cuddy ordering a dry Martini.

'How very Carrie of you.'

Cuddy was about to put a five dollar bill on the counter but was stopped by House.

'Drink's on me.'

'You do have money right?'

'You wound me sometimes Cuddy.'

She shot him a 'Yea right' look and sipped on her drink, the conversation dying down as each was lost in their own mind.

She wasn't really happy about having him met in the bar. Usually he went somewhere close to his place to avoid Hospital personal at all costs. She had hoped for an evening without his presence, in her mind or in real live. She still felt week in the knees from the moment she found him above her, in her office, ready to touch her and if the light wouldn't have been that dark and the green light illuminating her then House would've seen that she was blushing hard.

The moment she woke and found him standing by her, her heart jumped in her chest. The unguarded look she saw, just for the fraction of a second, had reminded her of the man she once knew and her heart started aching even more. She was already weak from all the dreams, the feeling of despair whenever she reminded herself that it was never going to happen, couldn't. This look was almost her undoing, and the moment between them wouldn't have passed if Rosie wouldn't have been in the room.

But it did pass, leaving both of them flustered, making excuses and giving guarded looks. So she'd come here to get a drink, or two, and then fall into bed at home, hopefully without a dream about him, knowing she'd be in serious trouble if she didn't get to sleep another night.

The stool left from Cuddy was soon taken up by some college guy. Complete with slacks, polo shirt and a popped collar. He smiled at her sweetly and then let his gaze drop to her cleavage, this not going unnoticed by House, who scoffed immediately.

'Hey Babyface! Funbag staring is my privilege only'

Cuddy shot him a look and rolled her eyes at his crude comment

'Thanks, you're such a knight in shining Armor.'

'Can a guy like me get a beautiful gal like you a drink?'

Another eye roll by House, who quickly ordered himself another Whiskey, almost had her laughing. Almost.

'No thanks I still got a drink.'

'Well then let me invite you to my table, because I know if I don't get to know you're name it will drive me nuts.'

It was cute how he tried, but lame. Cuddy chuckled dryly and shook her head.

'Hey college kid? Does your mom know you're here?'

House threw the boy a nasty stare and downed the Whiskey for show.

'Dude what's your problem?'

'That this lovely lady you're dry humping in your mind is here with me.'

Her mouth dropped open as she whipped her head around at him. It wasn't that she was angered that he tried to get rid of the College kid, actually she appreciated that, but him using this out was unexpected. Cuddy had thought he's say something rude like to keep his hands of his hooker or something, this was, in a way, nice for House standards. She turned her head back to College Boy and smiled sweetly at him.

'You're here with the cripple? Jeez I wouldn't have taken you for the welfare.'

She felt House standing behind her, making his barstool fall over and cringed inwardly. Before he could do anything she pressed her back against his front and blocked him and craned her neck to look up at him softly.

House stopped all movement, froze when he felt that delicate form against his, the rage inside of him being swapped by something else, much more powerful, lust. He gazed down at her and nodded slightly, just to reassure her he would calm.

'Lets pay and leave, ok?'

It was no request, it was a command, and he complied.

'What now sissy? Man you're so whipped.'

'Oh wouldn't you like to be?'

It were Cuddy's last words before she grabbed House's hand and pulled him out of the bar. She ignored the shudder and the heat radiating from his hand, just pulled him down the block until she was sure they weren't being followed. His step was a little lighter then usual, probably caused by the alcohol, still she slowed for him, so he could easily fall into step with her.

They were silent for most of the walk, nobody really caring where exactly they went, just being content with the walking, the silence and the company. They came to an halt near the park and sat down on a bench together.

'That...was...in your own whacko way, almost chivalrous.'

House snorted and leaned his cane against the bench, leaned back and gazed at the sky. He felt it then, the soft, warm pressure in his hand. He gazed down at the middle of the bench, where her and his hand still laid, intertwined, her hand and fingers almost being swallowed by his larger one's.

Cuddy was looking at them too, wondrously. Sparks where traveling from hand to hand, and further on through their bodies, igniting fire's deep within. They looked up at each other at the exact same moment, Questions in her eyes and something dark and primal in his.

'What are you doing?'

Her voice was raspy, as if she hadn't used it in a while.

'I could be asking you the same. You grabbed my hand in the first place.'

'Then let go of my hand House.'

Her gaze shifted to his, daring but scared all the same. House squeezed her hand and then pulled her towards him softly. He was blaming it on the alcohol, this bold move. His eyes traveled to her lips, lingering there, watching her tongue flick out and moisten them.

'Tell me to stop Cuddy.'

It was barely above a whisper and still the impact was tremendous. He knew that if she did it would end embarrassing for both of them. Suddenly he felt her soft hand pressed against his chiseled cheek, her thumb stroking oh so tender.

'No.'


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Woulda', shoulda', coulda' (V/? )

Author: curseofAvalon (wheretobe)

Authors notes: Alternate Universe, R&R appreciated

Pairing: Seriously Huddy

Rating: b R!!! beware /b

Summary: The Consequences of being a dreamer 2.0

Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

* * *

_'Tell me to stop Cuddy.'_

_It was barely above a whisper and still the impact was tremendous. He knew that if she did it would end embarrassing for both of them. Suddenly he felt her soft hand pressed against his chiseled cheek, her thumb stroking oh so tender._

_'No.'_

Cuddy's eyes went from sparkling blue to a more cloudy tone, her pupils dilating. Her breath was emerging from her in small strong puffs, her heart beating erratically against her ribcage as if trying to make her burst. House was leaning closer and closer, bold because of the alcohol, he could feel her breath, smell the martini already.

Just another inch, his hands at her waist now, pulling her closer to his body, needing as much contact as possible for this. House turned his head slightly, the tip of his nose stroking hers softly as if urging her on. Her eyes closed and she leaned in the last half inch.

The sound of a police siren almost right next to them made them both jump, breaking the almost contact and putting distance between them. Cuddy looked at him shocked, not understanding the turmoil she felt herself being thrown in and House started a tirade at cursing, feeling the last moment slip further and further away from them.

She looked at him, cursing and mumbling under his breath angrily and had to giggle. She stood and held her hand out for him, still smiling broadly.

'C'mon House, lets leave it's getting cold.'

A reassuring smile that everything was ok between them was all he needed to make him grab her small hand once more.

' On the next corner we'll call a cab.'

He nodded, not daring to say a thing. He wanted to ask her to stay with him, or be allowed to go with her. But he couldn't get himself to ask. They had set roles, and they had already went to far with that. He couldn't ask more of her, knowing she would deeply regret it in the morning, telling him, like the last time this had happened, that it had been a mistake they shouldn't repeat again.

House grasped her hand tightly, as long as he wasn't home he wouldn't let go of it. The simplicity of a warm hand in his had made him feel more alive then ever before in the last year and a half and he was amazed how such a small contact could build such energy in him.

She squeezed his hand in return and gave him another gentle smile. It felt so natural to her, to be with him like this. Holding his hand while walking down a sidewalk, after having been out, going... .

That was the question still. Where they going to their respective homes or would she have the gut to take a leap and ask him to her place? Was it worth it? She knew who he was, knew who he could be and she also knew it wasn't only and emotional but also a political risk.

The last time they had done this, slept with each other, it had been for the same reason,scratching an itch. Cuddy woke up to House the next morning and felt the pang of regret shotting through her. House had just been separated from Stacy for a few months, the pain from that still visible in his eyes, but still she had invited him in.

As she called a cab from her cell House leaned against a lamp post to try to relieve the stress pain in his leg. He winced slightly and then sighed blissfully as he found a halfway relaxing position.

'Are you ok? The Cab is going to be here in a few minutes.'

'Yea, just...too much standing today.'

'House...Greg, thanks again for standing up for me in the bar.'

'Well don't let anyone ever call you a cripple again just because of your ass.'

Cuddy rolled her eyes and snorted, understanding his need to get back into known waters with her for she felt exactly the same.

'Cuddy...this...tonight...?'

He couldn't phrase all that was in his head and felt at a loss for words. And as if on cue heaven opened its floodgates and it poured down on the pair, drenching them in a matter of seconds.

She squeaked as the cold water ran down over her spine and then further down her thighs, her hair plastered to her face, while House simple looked as if he knew that the world was out to kick his shins today. Still he had an advantage, he had brought a coat with him, whereas Cuddy had left hers in the car not thinking she'd be spending a long time outside.

' I see you still prefer black lace.'

His eyes were glued to her breasts, her white blouse drenched and now half see through, he smiled lecherously but as he saw her teeth clattering her opened his coat for her to step in with him, it wasn't all water proof, but it held back most of it. She reluctantly stepped up to him and pressed her body against his almost moaning when she felt his arms enclose her in a warm embrace, his hands rubbing the small of her back, trying to keep some of her warmth in her. Laying his head on top of hers he watched his hair drip down on her before giving the crown of her head a chaste kiss. He felt her sigh against his chest and hugged a her a little tighter.

30 minutes later they stood in House's front hall, having decided it was closer. Both frozen to the bone, trying to towel of most of the wetness. Cuddy didn't know why she simple got out of the cab with him, she didn't think, nor did she want to. She only wanted to step into a warm room and try to get dry. House handed her another towel which she took gratefully.

'Get out of those clothes and put them on a pile. I'll put the stuff in the dryer.'

She shot him a look and snorted.

'I'm not undressing House. I have nothing else to wear!'

'Nothing I haven't seen before and I'm sure I'll find something you can wear.'

He was already on his way to his bedroom and she knew he meant it, knew he was right, she would get the worst cold ever if she didn't lose the clothes. Slowly she undressed taking the biggest towel he had offered her and wound it around her body, barely covering all.

'Thats a good girl.'

He hobbled back into the room and as she looked up at him she almost gasped out loud. His hair was still wet but he was working on that with the towel swung over his shoulders. His shirt and undershirt were gone, which left his torso nude, the skin still glistening from wetness. For a man his age he was well build, muscles in all the right places from the use of the cane, soft chest hair but not to much. He had changed into a new jeans. This one almost faded white from age, snuck around his hips, accentuating his ass perfectly. Her eyes were glued to his happy trail before he broke the silence with a cough.

He looked at her knowingly, his ego boosted when he found her blushing hard and clutching the towel to her even tighter.

'Stuff should fit you. If you want to shower the bathroom is down the hall.'

She nodded dumbly and took the clothes from his hands and then went into the bathroom.

As she emerged ten minutes later she found House on the couch, zapping through his channels bored.

'Thought you'd never come back out.'

He twisted his head so he could look at her and smirked. She looked hot in some of his pyjama bottoms and an old University shirt. Cuddy stood in the middle of the room unmoving, looking around his apartment but avoiding his gaze, everything that had happened and almost happened had hit her when she was in the shower.

He stood and made his way over to her crowding her personal space. With his index he tilted her chin up, frustrated with the nights events and that he and lost the chance to kiss her. While she was showering he had decided he wouldn't wait for another night full of dreams.

'Cuddy, no regrets.'

She looked at him puzzled but before she could voice a question she felt his mouth crashing down on hers, robbing her of all coherent thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Woulda', shoulda', coulda' (VI/? )

Author: curseofAvalon

Authors notes: Alternate Universe, R&R appreciated

Pairing: Seriously Huddy

Rating: ** M!!! beware, NOT WORK SAFE!  
**

Summary: Jogging

Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

* * *

House had loved jogging. He had started in school in the track team, kept that up at university and most of his adulthood, until the infarction. Jogging for him was a push and pull, seeing how far you could get your body until it flat out refused cooperation. He loved defining his boundaries, every morning anew, stretching them as far as possible.

After the Ketamine treatment he felt exhilarated to run again, defining himself all over again, until he had lost that too. But he was Greg House and he had found something almost like jogging. The same push and pull only a lot less physical.

It, she was currently snuggled against his left side, nose pressed into his chest, breathing over his bare chest in a soft caress. He turned more fully to her, intent on staying like this for a little more. Just a little longer before the outer world started setting in and nagging at them, at this.

Cuddy made a little sound, her eyes squeezing tighter shut and then pressed her nose harder against him, short before waking up, in the state of sleep where you were actually able to force yourself back into sleep or get up. She tried sleep but clearly something was waking her.

She opened her eyes ever so slowly, the glare of sunlight making her groan in protest. He kissed her forehead and almost cursed when he felt his treacherous mouth smiling broadly, like it hadn't in a long time.

'What time is it?'

'Just after 9, go back to sleep.'

He could tell she was exhausted, she always was, he guessed. Another groan, snuggling even closer and he wondered when his body would simply consume hers.

' 'need to get up.'

'It's Sunday, you have the day off right?'

He shuddered as he felt her hand stroking over his tummy, slow and lazy circles, always stopping short above the waistband of his pajama's. Cuddy smirked, lifting the elastic wide and then letting it snap down, making him yelp.

'You shut off the clock!'

House snorted at the accusation, as if she hadn't already known this night/morning that he did.

'Don't you dare complain. After that night we both needed the sleep.'

She had started pressing kisses up and down his neck, once kissing just behind his ear, making him shudder hard and he feared that if she kept that up he would embarrass himself.

'Cuddy...maybe you should stop.'

This time when she lifted his waistband she didn't let it slap down, her hand kept traveling further south while her soft lips nibbed at his earlobe, rendering him speechless and making it impossible for him to move.

Her hand traveled over his flaccid cock , making him shudder and moan. He turned his head to hers and kissed her deeply while he felt himself responding to her caresses and wondered if she would be better than his dreams. He had no doubt though.

He still couldn't believe that they had only 'made out' the previous night, only kissing and being close. It was like they made up for all the lost opportunities, laying on the couch, later bed, together and lazily kissing and letting hands wander, instead of doing what they could have.

Cuddy continued like this, her hand massaging and stroking, while their lips traveled over the other's, tongues stroking and dancing, teeth biting and nibbling. It was torture, oh so sweet delirium. He was fully erect in less than a minute, amazed at all the pent up frustration suddenly cursing through his veins.

'Please...Cuddyyyyy...'

Another moan and he was not able to even finish the sentence. He saw her smile from the corner of his eye, oh she was enjoying this way too much to stop and he knew he was screwed, literally.

Cuddy squeezed him hard and smirked.

'Told you I own you.'

It made House laugh hoarsely, somehow he suspected that she had never stopped owning him. Before he could utter a return he suddenly felt something warm and wet closing around the head of his shaft and this time he did yell out as his hips surged upwards only to be held down by her hands.

He could feel her moving up and down over him, the pressure only slight, just taunting him, reminding him of her powers. As if he ever had forgotten. She let her teeth graze his sensitive skin and made him shudder hard.

Hes was a gasping and moaning mass, not used to being 'submissive'. It was usually him reducing sexual partners to quivering masses, still here he was now hoping that she would never stop this sweet torment. He would gladly be Tantalus if this was his punishment, the ever sucking Dean of Medicine.

His hips were moving of their own account, up and down, a slow rhythm that she had set, slowly making him lose his mind.

'Stop...so...close...please Lisa...'

House's voice was so raspy she nearly didn't understand what he uttered. For a second she thought about letting him come like this, making him burst but then she was almost painfully reminded of her own needs. Her center was heavily throbbing and with the recognition of that fact came the hunger, the need to feel him.

Carefully she crawled on top of the writhing Gregory House, minding his mangled leg and before either of them could stop what was happening she felt him deep inside her, heard his half scream from a distance. He was big, she remembered that much, now he was also pulsing hot.

Cuddy started moving in an old rhythm, smiling as he easily moved with her, pushing them higher and higher.

There was this moment when jogging where you're body went over an invisible line, that was the point when you moved past the set rhythm, shortbefore ending your run, speeding up, endorphins pumping through your veins at high speed while you forced yourself, your legs, to keep moving, the strain almost ripping them off.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Woulda', shoulda', coulda' (VII/VII )

Author: curseofAvalon

Authors notes: Alternate Universe, R&R appreciated, last chapter!

Pairing: Seriously Huddy

Rating: **M!!! beware NOT WORKSAFE!**

Summary: Apples and bathtubs

Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

* * *

He needed a second cane, something for home, a simple wood cane, he contemplated. Since the one with the flames made him look stupid only in his boxer shorts. House hung it on the counter and hobbled after Lisa, who was sauntering towards his fridge in only her underwear. Once he arrived he started kissing between her shoulderblades, his rough stubble leaving red marks on her baby soft skin and making her giggle.

'Mmmmhhh...you only have two apples and some beer in your fridge. I don't even want to find out what's in that Tupperware box on the upper shelf. '

She leaned more heavily against him, his hands sneaking around her midriff, his fingertips once more tracing lazy patterns only he could visualize.

'I'll take one of those. Seems like meals will be take out.'

' We could go grocery shopping', she pointed out.

'For that we would have to get out of bed first.'

House smirked at the back of her head before latching onto her neck once more, reminding her why they had spend all Saturday morning and noon in his bed in the first place.

'Either you're able and willing to feed us or I'll go home.'

Cuddy turned in his arms after closing the fridge, smiling at him sweetly.

'Oh the age old drive for the meat hunting alpha male.'

Before he could elaborate her mouth was fused to his, the pent up energy in both of them still feeding their hunger and lust. Only with House; she was sure that he was the only one who could get her so riled up with an orgasm that she immediately craved more. His hands and mouth even more skilled than she had already expected. After all Stacy had stayed with him for over a year even after the infarction and his getting even more snarky. It simply must've been because of the sex.

They tumbled over to the Island counter in the middle of his kitchen, thee apples long forgotten. He pressed her against the edge, his left knee between her legs, making her moan and writh harder from the friction alone. He pressed his knee into her a little harder and waited for the gasp and the twitch of her hips, smiling smugly when he received his reaction.

'Action, Reaction, thats exactly why we'll never get out of here.'

Biting his collarbone she shoved him backwards, making sure not to make him stumble. Lisa was panting hard again, the time her breathing had been normal for more then ten minutes, almost too far away to remember.

'You want me to stay over?'

An enthusiastic nod from House before he tried grabbing her again but his hands being swatted away by hers.

'Then we will get the essentials at last. I don't care if you never fill your fridge when your alone but when you want me to stay over that fridge should contain a little more than apples.'

'Harmph.'

The sound came like muffled since House was already on his way back to his bedroom to get dressed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'ESSENTIALS! You didn't say anything of buying the Whole Foods chain!'

Cuddy simply kept unpacking the brown paper bags and stacked everything neatly into his fridge.

'What do I need fresh tomatoes for?'

House almost threw them at her, he wasn't really angry, just annoyed that their mornings activities had been paused for grocery shopping.

'I told you I wanted to make pasta and sauce tonight.'

'And I told you I didn't reckon you would get out of bed again.'

She smiled besides the childishness of his behavior and walked back over to him, leaning heavily against the kitchen doorway. Draping her arms over his shoulders, she clasped them behind his neck and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. Feeling his smile and then his arms weaving around her body.

'Your leg ok?'

'I've had sex most of the morning, it's throbbing but worth it, don't worry your pretty head off.'

His lips traveled down her neck, which was arched to give him better access, and then fused onto her collarbones, drawing soft sighs from her.

'Still if you don't want us to fall over we will have to at least make it to the couch.'

She laughed softly and looked up into his bright blues and he knew he was whipped. Her eyes glimmered with laughter and happiness, her high cheekbones holding a soft blush, making her seem more alive than she has looked in months and her lips full and red from all the kissing. In a soft moment he felt his palm softly move onto her cheek, his thumb stroking up and down.

'Thanks for making me stay House.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'I'm huuuuuuuuungrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy.'

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him and refrained herself from hitting him with the sauce spoon.

'I am done in a minute. Set the table would you?'

'But I'm too weak to move this much. You wore me out with all that sex you claimed from me.'

Merely raising an eyebrow she handed House the cutlery and motioned for him to put it on the table. With a dramatic sigh House hobbled of towards the table and threw the spoons and forks down on it hapharzardly almost knocking over the glasses.

Ten minutes later he had wolfed down his first helping of Pasta and demanded another plate, which Lisa got him immediately, enjoying the almost calm while he breathed in his meal.

She didn't dare to ask him to help her clean the dishes and it wasn't that much, so she send him of to watch some TV and if he wanted run a bath for them. House decided for the latter with almost childlike glee.

After she finished scrubbing the plates and pots Cuddy followed him to the bathroom. House was sitting on the edge of the tub in his boxers, checking the temperature once more. Lisa stepped between his legs and framed House's scruff face with her delicate soft hands before leaning down and kissing him sensually.

He still couldn't believe nor grab the fact that they had ended up like this. He had wild dreams, he had had wild dreams about them and her, but never would he believed that they would come together like this in reality. He was reminded of the truth of the moment when the warmth of her hands seeped through the cloud his mind was in.

His hands stroked up her bare legs, tickling her thighs and coming to rest on her boxershort clad hips, pulling her closer still so he could help her undress. His mouth pressed feathery kisses onto the bare spot of her tummy where her T-shirt couldn't quite reach, Lisa's hands running through his hair while making those sexy sounds in the back of her throat.

Swiftly he pulled the borrowed boxers and panties down before running his lips over the alabaster that where her thighs, making her shudder in anticipation. Then House removed her shirt and bra, leaving her standing before him nude.

House stood, with Cuddy's help and then climbed into the tub first, holding his hand out to steady her once she got in. Lisa slipped between his legs and then leaned back, content to be nestled in his arms, the hot water surrounding them. She smiled softly and then closed her eyes content to just feel. His hands stroking over her body ever so softly, his lips on her pulse point making her breath quicken, his arousal pressed into her back.

Both knew that they would probably drop into bed from sheer exhaustion, sleeping in till late noon before waking again, and both could almost picture what would happen once they were awake again and it made both smile.

* * *

Thats the end my sweets. I hope you enjoyed reading. Hugs all who read and all who commented 


End file.
